The New Team
by InkOkami
Summary: The same year that team RWBY was made. Ozpin had selectively hand-picked a team of people who he believes can change everything. Heroes are remembered, But Legends never die. Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.
1. Chapter 1: Randy

"Alright so how much Lien for the intel?" the boy with the turquoise hair asked his scroll. and his smile fell "Well I was hoping you could double that?" he asked "well you're the one that wants this intel and you won't be able to collect it without me so want to double it" he asked and smiled "good I'll get it for you" Randy said smiling and closed his scroll he walked through his semblance and his body went transparent. He quickly made his way to a window and snuck inside. and saw five men he recorded most of their talk and realized he just broke into one of the Torchwick's bases seeing the fool rant on and on about someone he describes as red he chuckled to himself and watched them all leave before making his move on a computer stealing all the documents and info on the computer and then saw Torchwick coming back he quickly moved and saw Torchwick looking at the computer and smashing it.

"It's all gone!" he before using a cane to continue smashing it more he then threw a vial of dust at it causing soot to cover Randy, Torchwick notice him and pointed at him "Well, well, well you are so foolish next time keep yourself clean," he said before swinging his cane Randy dodges just in time he starts to run then jumps through his semblance going back to normal and pulled out his rapier to begin fighting against Torchwick he continues trying to thrust the sword at him "geez you need a bit more practice!" he said laughing. he got too cocky and Randy stabbed his rapier through his hat and quickly ran with the hat still on his rapier "you little punk, I'll kill you!" he yelled and tried to grab him he climbed up the building as Torchwick looked for a ladder. Randy slipped through the window to steal some dust and lien.

"Hey, what are you doing" one of the henchmen yelled as three others showed up, Randy simply changed his rapier to an ak47 and began spraying at the henchman with his lightning dust pellets electrocuting them until they fell unconscious and Randy quickly ran away with the law enforcement showing up. Randy was caught and Torchwick disappeared. they took all of Randy's lien and dust. the law enforcement brought him into an interrogation room and a man with white hair walked in and sat down across from him "Hello Randy, how are you today?" the man asked and Randy yawned.

"well I'm pretty tired after using my semblance for too long, but my day has been okay...Who are you?" he asked confused about why he was here and who the man was in front of him.

"Well Randy, My name is Professor Ozpin, I am the headmaster at Beacon and I want you to join my Academy," Ozpin said and Randy looked at him as if he was crazy "well, Randy what is your say? Ozpin said and Randy said.

"Well I have some requests," Randy said " I want my weapon back, all the Lien that I had, and lastly all of the dust I had" Randy said and Ozpin smiled and gestured someone to come in and they put all the stuff on the table "also what happens if I say no?" Randy asked and Ozpin laughed

"you'll be arrested for break-in, and stealing," Ozpin said and smiled

"Where do I sign up?" he asked putting all of his gear on and his Lien and dust disappeared into a small hole.

 **Hey, pups! InkOkami here!The first character is made three more to go. I hope you enjoyed this and will continue reading! and as always InkOkami signing off. Howl at the moon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Yui

The cute Raven haired girl walked into the noisy bar and walked up to the Faunus bartender winking at the people staring at her figure. "Well beautiful? what can I get you?" the man asked.

"well sir, I wanted to know all you know about this organization. like... where can I find the leader? she asked and showed the picture of the White Fang "Also before you say that I know you have a mask behind your bar" she said with a smile and her crimson red eyes had a quick flash.

"Kid you're screwing up" and the people around her except one drunk had weapons ready she giggles and all of the lights in the building exploded causing it to go black in the building. they all gathered up in a circle they hear a glass fall over and they all blast at it and the bartender yelled "Stop! Stop! you are destroying my bar" he yelled and they all stopped just moments later he heard her giggle and watch person after person disappears from the group until there were only three of them left "shoot on sight" he said

one of the two men turned to the bartender "But you said-".

"I know what I said but now it's not a game," he said and every time he heard her giggle he quickly shoved one of the people into the darkness and shot the other in the foot before running.

"Where are you going little mouse" she asked he knocked him off of his feet and stood above him with her tonfa putting them together and they form into a pump-action shotgun "So little mouse are you going to tell me what I want to know?" she asked loading the shotgun and the bartender quickly spilled the beans.

"Alright! alright, I'll tell you just don't hurt me! The redhead leader of the White Fang's name is Adam Taurus! He's a Faunas that believes that the humans should pay for all they have done! He almost even came close to blowing up an entire train of people. I don't know where the group is right now you can take my mask this is all I know!" he yelled and the little girl smiled in a matter of seconds the bartender closed his eyes and opened them to see that everything is all right no one was hurt and no one had any idea of what just happening the girl took the mask and turned away to leave"What was that?" he asked scared and the girl turned towards him with a smirk

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said and left and the drunk followed her out she could hear him walking behind her and then she quickly ran darting around the corner to see if he would follow she stood against the wall waiting with her tonfa

"I don't think you want to do that kid." the man asked and stood over her with a scythe "that was quite a show you put on in there cost me a drink but it was funny to watch," the man said standing tall

"Who are you and what do you want?" the girl asked the man and he smiled the girl noticed his tattered red cape.

"the name is Qrow, Qrow Branwen, An you must be Yui Fabel is that correct?" he said taking a flask from inside of his jacket and drinking it "I notice you are trying to find out more about the White Fang, and I have a friend that can help if you would have a friendly chat with him. All you have to do is sit through his speech and join his academy I suppose you know who Professor Ozpin is right?" he asked and Yui's face glowed

"He's the headmaster of Beacon! He wants me to join his academy!" she said crazy excited.

"heh alright come on kid let's go meet up with him," Qrow said.

 **That's another one down with only two more to go. I hope yall enjoyed and as always. Howl at the moon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Violet

The black hair girl walked around Haven Academy doing something she thought was important, find where the heck her sister went off to. Violet was used as a tool in the White Fang for her Semblance which was the ability to make illusions. Her sister wanted revenge after the White Fang's leader made her turn into him with an illusion to fake being captured and tortured not only did the nonstop "Persuasive treatment" continue the strain from her semblance had hurt her with her aura control. She decided to go to the bakery nearby to see if they have those special double chocolate cannolis she quickly ran as fast as she could and being a fox faunas definitely helped with her speed but something caught her ear "help please someone" they yelled. she stopped and went to go check on it. she made it to one of the nearby exits to the kingdom of Mistral and found a man trying his best to fight off a Boarbatusk she took out her Dao grabbed her sheath and turned it into a pistol and charged at the Grimm, swung at its side to gain its attention

"hey ugly over here" the Grimm turned to Violet and chased after her she simply kicked it away and watched it recover it charged and jumped at her and she thrust her sword into its stomach and watched as it then turned her attention to the man "are you alright sir" she asked

"Yes I am thank you I guess some Faunas are kind folk that helps others," the man said and tried to offer money to her but Violet refused then she saw a certain sweetness in the man's cart.

"um are those?" before she could finish the man caught her off.

"double chocolate cannolis," the man said.

"Could I have those?" she asked and the man laughed and gave her the bag she thanked him then left to go back to Haven Academy as soon as she had returned the headmaster approached her along with a tall man "Hello headmaster" she greeted Lionheart looked at her frowning.

"young lady, it is well that you saved that man but you are a huntress in training you could have gotten hurt!" Headmaster Lionheart exclaimed as the man walked forward.

"What you did showed quite some bravery and it was luck that the Grimm wasn't something worse, my name is James Ironwood I am the headmaster at Atlas if there is anything you need from me just let me know, " Ironwood said and she immediately thought of something.

"have you seen this girl?" she asked showing a picture of her sister. "She's my sister and she has gone missing from Haven Academy for two days I know you probably had 0 chance of seeing".

"Actually that's why I am here. We believe that your sister applied to Beacon Academy the professor there asked me to come retrieve you" he said, "I suggest you pack your stuff we'll be leaving soon".

 **Hey, pups! InkOkami here, It seems we have one more to go. I apologize that this one was a little short. But we only have one more to go. As always HOWL AT THE MOON!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ike

The young man simply walked through the commercial district of vale after his practice in the Emerald forest there were two things the young man wanted. Some more dust to restock and a nice bowl of noodles to fill himself. he grabbed himself a bowl of noodles from A Simple Wok then went to From Dust till Dawn and see the shopkeeper "hello again" he greeted the man and the man waved to him

"what will it be this time?" he asked and the boy simply said

"Surprise me, I think it'll make it interesting," He said before he went over to the magazines saw a couple X-ray and Vav comics good times he also some weapon magazines he liked his own weapons but some of these looked incredible weapons and saw the girl next to her. He just continued looking through the magazines until he heard the shopkeeper

"Please don't hurt me you can have all my lien"

"Oh we don't want your money... collect the dust," a man said. he took a peek and saw Roman Torchwick the young boy turned to the girl and got her attention.

"If you know how to use that weapon can you help," he asked and the girl turned and nodded as soon as one of the grunts turned the corner she basically tackles him through a window. the boy couldn't help but laugh and kicks another one out a window. "This should be quite fun," he said

"Well get them," he said as his men ran out of the store the two began fighting them off two on the girl two on the boy the girl used her scythe and stabbed it into the ground and began kicking off of the two while the boy unsheathed his katanas and used the last of his dust he swung his sword to shoot energy out of the blade at the two and he smiled watching them get flung away and in a matter of seconds saw a grunt going to attack the girl he quickly swung his blade at the grunt spending the last of his dust as he watched the grunt get flung away and the girl looked at him with his wolf ears and tail"Well Red, wolfy time to go" he said and shot at the girl and the boy quickly ran and blocked the shot and turned around to check on the girl and saw the man climb up a ladder

"Come on he's getting away!" he yelled quickly rushing up to the top of the building carrying the girl "hey!" they both yelled at Roman

"Well, you seem persistent," he said as Torchwick climbed onto a ship and threw a fire dust gem out and shot at it the boy blocked waiting for the fire but someone jumped in front of them

"Ike why am I not surprised?" the blonde women said

"Hey, Glynda thanks for the save," Ike said and watched as the good witch tried to fight against someone using heated glass as they tried to take off Glynda tossed Ike's dust towards him and he put them inside of his katanas and joined in slashing at the airship trying to stop it. the airship took off and Glynda dragged them both to Beacon Ruby couldn't help but feel his ears and he laughed about it

"Ike, you know how your father wants you to be a hunter you even fight as a hunter but you won't join the school so you must leave it to the authorities " Glynda said to the boy "and as for you Miss Rose you should be sent home with a pat on the back" she said and the girl smiled "and a slap on the wrist" she said and the girl dropped her head "But someone would like to see you" she said and a man with white hair came out and looked at Ike before ruffling his hair showing that it was yellow dust in his hair and his real hair color was white

"Ozpin cut it out," he said and Ozpin chuckled

"right, a father can't be proud of his son if there are girls around," he said and the girl giggled "Now, Ruby Rose... you have silver eyes" they went on to their chat "do you know who I am?" he asked

"you are Professor Ozpin you're the headmaster at Beacon, and by the looks of it this is Ike Ozpin your son?how are you able hide your ears?" Ruby said.

"well Ruby the reason why is because he doesn't have them I was adopted when I was only a little pup" Ike explained

"Indeed Ike is correct and Miss. Rose would you like to come to my academy?" he asked

 **Hey, pups! InkOkami here Well there is our final character of this Team. Yes, I know that adding a relationship to** a main **character is not so fun. But I believe it fits well. Anyways Favorite and comment, and as always. Howl at the moon!**


End file.
